Our lives are like a candle in the wind
by Eloloo
Summary: Elle respire encore. Lui a du mal. // En cours // // CHAPITRE 8 EN LIGNE //
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers : saison 3

Notes : Cette fic m'est venue après avoir regardé un épisode de Stargate SG1, la saison 8 plus précisemment, lorsque Daniel se retrouve dans un restaurant avec Oma. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, mais cette fic n'est pas trop dans la lignée de Prison Break puisqu'elle est un peu ... fantastique XD Je voulais simplement refaire vivre Sara, c'est tout :( Bonne lecture et, quelque soit votre avis, donnez-le moi ! )

* * *

Une route, quelque part. Très peu fréquentée, bordée par des kilomètres d'herbe jaunie par le soleil. Le ciel est d'un bleu limpide, sans aucuns nuages. Pas un seul oiseau ne se laisse porter par la légère brise qui fait bruire doucement les quelques buissons disséminés ça et là au milieu de cette étendue verte. 

Lentement, le jour décline. Le ciel s'embrase, comme si on y avait mis le feu, l'air se rafraîchit à peine, le chant des grillons s'élève, annonçant une nuit douce.

Au beau milieu de la route, Sara Tancredi se demande ce qu'elle fait là. Et où elle se trouve. Et pourquoi elle n'est pas morte.

Instinctivement, la jeune femme quitte l'asphalte et se dirige vers le talus. Même s'il semblerait qu'aucune voiture ne passerait ici avant des siècles, mieux valait être prudent.

Ce sentiment lui parut soudain bizarre. Bon sang, elle devrait être morte, _morte_. Et pas là, au milieu de nulle part …

Sara regarde autour d'elle, fait quelques pas au bord de la route, veut crier mais renonce. Une sourde panique menace de s'emparer d'elle. Et, comme une vague qu'elle se serait prise en pleine figure, les souvenirs affluent.

* * *

Sara se souvient des jours qu'elle a passés, enfermée avec LJ. Dans une pièce sombre, la plupart du temps assise, attachée à une chaise. Elle se souvient aussi de cette femme. Son visage est resté flou, mangé par la pénombre de la pièce. Mais elle se rappelle sa voix, dédaigneuse, triomphante, insupportable. Elle se souvient du jour où cette femme est venue lui prendre la vie. 

Sara se souvient très bien des hurlements de LJ, à côté d'elle. De la lame du couteau, contre sa nuque. Par contre, les mots de son bourreau ne lui reviennent pas. Ce qui lui revient, ce sont ces hurlements. Ceux de LJ, et les siens, lorsqu'_elle_a fait ce pourquoi elle était entrée dans la pièce. Une douleur atroce, abominable. Et puis plus rien.

Ensuite, il y a cette route. Avec un hoquet de terreur, Sara porte les mains à son cou, mais ne trouve rien. Pas la moindre cicatrice, juste sa peau.

Sa respiration est saccadée, rapide. Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne comprend rien. Elle pense à beaucoup de choses en même temps, elle veut appeler à l'aide mais sait que c'est inutile. Elle pense à LJ. Qu'est-il devenu ? Est-ce que cette folle l'a tué lui aussi ? Le visage de Lincoln apparaît dans son esprit. Et, inévitablement, celui de Michael. Pendant un instant, Sara lutte pour retenir les larmes qui menacent de dévaler ses joues. Mais les sentiments qui la submergent sont beaucoup trop puissants : avec un gémissement, elle s'effondre dans l'herbe alors que les dernières images qu'elle possède de Michael jouent au manège infernal dans son esprit. Elle réalise qu'elle ne le reverra jamais, qu'elle n'a même pas pu lui dire au revoir-adieu serait plus approprié, pense-t-elle-et qu'il est enfermé Dieu seul sait où dans ce foutu pays qui ne leur a apporté que des ennuis.

Soudain, Sara porte la main à sa poche et réalise avec soulagement que ce qui s'y trouvait n'y est plus. Elle se revoit, quelques heures avant… avant _ça_, la donner à LJ et lui faire promettre de la remettre à Michael. Cette rose en papier, elle l'a gardée sur elle depuis le jour où il la lui a donnée, à l'infirmerie. Ce simple morceau de papier plié était devenu une sorte de grigri, et le savoir toujours sur elle la rassurait, d'une certaine façon. Et lorsque Sara avait su qu'elle ne reverrait pas Michael, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour lui dire adieu, et lui faire savoir à quel point elle l'aimait.

Toujours prostrée dans l'herbe, la jeune femme tente de reprendre ses esprits. Elle décide de ne pas céder à la panique-pas tout de suite, du moins- et de trouver ce qu'elle fait ici. Et pourquoi elle est encore consciente. Et pourquoi son cœur continue de battre.

* * *

L'odeur de la mer, une odeur d'iode, salée, a à présent envahi tout l'habitacle. Michael s'y est habitué, désormais. Il n'y prête même plus attention. Il ne regarde pas non plus par la fenêtre de la voiture, pour admirer le paysage, à droite. Une eau bleue, aussi claire que le ciel, une plage, quelques arbres disséminés ça et là. Rien de tout cela ne le touche. Son regard est rivé sur la route qui s'étire devant lui. Ses pensées filent aussi vite que la voiture, ses sourcils froncés témoignent de sa concentration. 

Michael n'a pas encore de plan précis ; mais il sait que tôt ou tard, il trouvera. Il a juste décidé de se laisser porter par les événements, de voir où cela le mènerait. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose : d'une manière ou d'une autre, quoi qu'il se passe, le meurtre de Sara ne restera pas impuni. Il sait que quoi qu'il fasse, la jeune femme ne reviendra pas. Michael veut simplement faire payer à cette femme ce qu'elle a fait. Il ne veut pas qu'elle s'en tire à si bon compte.

* * *

Sara ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle marche au bord de cette route. Plusieurs heures, peut-être. Curieusement, elle ne sent pas la fatigue. Il lui semble qu'elle pourrait marcher des centaines de kilomètres sans rien ressentir. 

Ce qu'elle ne s'explique pas non plus, c'est que plus elle avance, et plus elle se sent apaisée. Elle pense toujours à Michael, à LJ, elle se demande toujours où elle se trouve, pourquoi elle respire encore, mais tout est moins violent, dans son esprit. Et peu à peu, alors qu'elle sent la caresse d'une brise légère sur son visage, Sara cesse de se poser des questions. Elle se contente de marcher, jetant de temps en temps des regards en arrière. Sous ses pas, l'herbe bruisse doucement, et peu à peu, le ciel semble s'éteindre, alors que la nuit tombe, prenant la couleur de l'encre. Des étoiles viennent se piquer sur cette toile dans nuages, et Sara ne peut s'empêcher de lever la tête et de laisser son regard se perdre dans la voûte céleste.

Alors qu'elle se savait condamnée, Sara n'avait pas pensé à toutes ces choses qu'elle ne reverrait pas. Le jour se lever, la nuit tomber ; le givre gelant Chicago, en hiver, le soleil brûlant l'herbe des parcs. Le visage de Michael, alors qu'il cherchait une réponse à un problème ; ses sourcils qui se fronçaient lorsqu'il se concentrait. Elle n'avait même pas pu devenir accro à ses baisers. Ils n'en avaient échangés que trois, trois baisers dont elle se souvenait chaque détail.

Les grillons continuent de chanter ; une brise continue de balayer l'étendue d'herbe des deux côtés de la route. Seule la lune, pleine, éclaire les pas de Sara.

Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaire, une ombre se dresse en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la route.

Sara ne traverse pas, elle continue de marcher.

Elle s'arrête.

A quelques mètres d'elle se trouve un petit restaurant. Sur la façade, une enseigne lumineuse indique « On the Run ». Seul le mot « run » est éclairé. Un signe ? Sara n'y croit qu'à moitié.

Elle traverse, s'approche de la bâtisse, puis pousse la porte d'entrée.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael a perdu toute notion du temps. Il ne sait pas quelle heure il peut être. Tout ce dont il est sûr, c'est que le réservoir d'essence est presque vide, que le jour commence à décliner, que son estomac lui réclame un bon repas et qu'il n'a pas envie de s'arrêter. Malgré tout, il décide de laisser son bon sens prendre le dessus et il prend la décision de s'arrêter à la première station essence qu'il trouvera.

En même temps, la ligne discontinue qui défile devant ses yeux l'empêche de penser trop à Sara. S'il s'arrête, il va inévitablement tourner et retourner la rose entre ses doigts, et le simple fait de se dire que ce morceau de papier est tout ce qu'il lui reste d'elle le rend fou.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Michael avise une pancarte qui indique « _gasolinera _». La station essence ne se trouve qu'à cinq cent mètres. Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme bifurque et gare la voiture à côté d'une pompe.

Malgré que le jour décline, il fait encore très chaud ; Michael ouvre le coffre, s'empare d'une bouteille d'eau et en avale plusieurs gorgées. Il fait ensuite le plein, puis pénètre dans le petit magasin attenant à la pompe. En quelques secondes, il a rassemblé de la nourriture et des bouteilles d'eau. Il paie ce qu'il doit, quitte la boutique et se dirige vers la voiture.

Un violent coup sur sa nuque le fait tomber à genoux.

Une bouteille d'eau roule hors du sachet que Michael tenait à la main et termine sa cours sous la chaussure d'un homme, debout en face de lui.

Michael lève les yeux pour les poser sur son agresseur.

* * *

Lorsque Sara ouvre la porte du restaurant, un carillon tinte au dessus de sa tête. La jeune femme s'arrête sur le seuil pour observer l'endroit.

En face d'elle se trouve plusieurs dizaines de tables en formica entourées par des banquettes en skaï vert foncé. Au plafond, de petites lampes suspendues diffuse une lumière ténue, et des stores sont accrochés aux fenêtres. Les couleurs marron, orange et jaune pâle qui habillent la pièce lui confère un aspect chaleureux, complètement différent de l'apparence extérieure de l'établissement.

Sara reste plusieurs minutes, pétrifiée sur le seuil. Un sentiment de déjà-vu c'est emparé d'elle, et elle lutte pour faire appel à ses souvenirs. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle abandonne, incapable de s'expliquer pourquoi cet endroit lui semblait si familier.

-Tancredi ? Sara Tancredi ?

L'interpellée cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour revenir sur la terre ferme-enfin, sur la terre ou quelque soit l'endroit où elle se trouve- et son regard se pose sur un homme bedonnant, en face d'elle.

Le crâne dégarni, le visage ouvert mais sérieux, l'homme qui a interpellé Sara tient à la main un journal. Il l'observe d'un regard mi-amusé, mi-compatissant, et il dégage une impression de sécurité, de confiance. La jeune femme fait quelques pas vers lui, croise les bras et attendant qu'on lui explique.

-Je vous en prie, Mademoiselle Tancredi, après vous, dit-il en tendant un bras vers le restaurant.

D'un pas indécis, elle se dirige vers une table, dans le fond de la salle. Elle s'installe sur l'une des banquettes et croise les mains sur ses genoux, fixant obstinément le sucrier posé sur le formica. La confusion et la panique ont laissé la place à un étrange sentiment de calme, et Sara ne parvient pas à l'expliquer, ça non plus. Sur la route, quelques minutes auparavant, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, un cœur qui ne devrait plus battre, étant donné les circonstances … Son esprit se trouvait saturé de questions qui bien évidement n'avait aucune réponse.

Sara sent le regard de cet homme fixé sur elle. Il attend peut-être qu'elle lève les yeux, qu'elle lui pose tout un tas de questions qu'il va balayer d'un geste de la main pour ensuite lui expliquer ce qu'elle fiche ici, et pourquoi elle n'est pas morte. Sara s'étonne de ne ressentir aucune colère, aucune exaspération. Rien. Seulement … le calme.

-C'est rageant hein, de ne rien ressentir.

Il a réussi à piquer sa curiosité. Sara lève les yeux et les pose sur son interlocuteur, qui a les mains posés sur son journal, devant lui.

-Je vois que je suis parvenu à capter votre attention, dit-il avec un sourire. Bien. Vous voulez sûrement savoir ce que vous faites ici, et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas six pieds sous terre. C'est très simple, en fait.

Sara continue de le regarder, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard.

-Est-ce que j'aurais l'honneur d'entendre le son de votre voix, Mademoiselle …

-Sara. Appelez-moi Sara.

Le visage de Jack s'éclaire une nouvelle fois d'un sourire.

-Ah ! Très bien. Sara. Avant que vous ne compreniez ce que vous faites ici … Je veux vous montrez quelque chose.

Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Jack pose sa main sur celles de la jeune femme, qu'elle a cette fois croisées sur la table. Et la dernière chose que la jeune femme vit avant d'être happée par un tourbillon d'images fut le sourire de cet étrange personnage, en face de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Papa, est-ce que je peux avoir du sirop d'érable avec mes gaufres s'il te plaît ? _

_Frank Tancredi regarde sa fille, assise en face de lui. Un bout de chou de six ans. Ses magnifiques cheveux auburn font ressortir ses yeux verts-bruns, qui pétillent depuis qu'un serveur a posé sur la table une assiette de gaufres. Dans sa main gauche, une fourchette, et dans la droite, un couteau. Elle semble affamée. Frank se dit qu'elle ressemble vraiment beaucoup, peut-être même un peu trop, à sa mère … _

_Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air impatient de Sara d'engloutir ses gaufres. Il fait signe à un serveur, lui demande ce que sa fille réclame et pose la bouteille de sirop à côté de l'assiette. Aussitôt, la jeune Sara s'en empare, en arrose généreusement son goûter et ne se fait pas prier pour l'entamer. _

_Frank Tancredi continue d'observer sa fille. Il sait qu'il n'est pas exactement le père idéal, et qu'une assiette de gaufres ne résoudra sans doute pas grand-chose mais … Il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il change. Qu'il passe plus de temps avec Sara, et qu'il cesse de faire comme si elle ne comprenait pas. _

_Combien de fois lui a-t-elle reproché de ne pas être là pour l'embrasser, lorsqu'il fallait aller se coucher, ou pour l'emmener se promener, quand maman était à l'hôpital, encore ..._

_Sara termine ses gaufres, pose les couverts dans l'assiette et la repousse dans un coin. Puis elle croise les bras sur la table et regarde son père._

_-Papa ?_

_-Hum ?_

_-Tu pourras faire de la balançoire avec moi tout à l'heure, au parc ?_

_Frank lève les yeux de son organiseur et sourit à sa fille._

_-Bien sûr ma puce. On ira tellement haut qu'on pourra toucher les nuages._

_Le magnifique sourire que lui adresse Sara lui fait ranger son organiseur. _

_-Tu as encore faim ?_

_-Non, merci. J'aime bien cet endroit, papa. On pourra y revenir ?_

_-Quand tu veux, Sara. Tu n'as qu'à me le dire, et Papa t'y emmènera, d'accord ?_

_La petite fille s'attendait sûrement à ce que son père lui dise qu'il était beaucoup trop occupé, comme d'habitude ; c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle entend la réponse de son père, elle descend de la banquette en skaï vert foncé et se jette dans ses bras._

_Au même instant, le téléphone portable de ce dernier se met à son sonner. Il assoit sa fille sur ses genoux et décroche._

_-Quoi ? Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?_

_Il soupire. Sara sait que son après-midi au parc est compromise._

_-Très bien. Oui, j'arrive. _

_Frank raccroche alors que sa fille lève vers lui des yeux interrogateurs. _

_-Ma chérie, je suis désolée, mais Papa doit aller au travail. Tu vas …_

_-Tu avais promis qu'on irait au parc, Papa. Tu l'avais promis._

_-Je sais, Sara, mais le travail de Papa est très important. Je te promets que nous irons la prochaine fois._

_La jeune Sara ne tient même pas compte de la promesse, qu'il ne tiendra sans doute pas, de son papa. Elle descend de ses genoux et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée._

_Elle adore cet endroit, pourtant. Un petit restaurant, au bord de l'autoroute. Si on s'assoit près d'une fenêtre, on peut voir passer les voitures, et certaines fois, des camions. Sara aime les regarder, ces énormes véhicules colorés, et déchiffrer ce qui est écrit sur ces monstres de la route. _

_Elle aime cet endroit aux jolies couleurs chaudes, marron, jaune, orange. Elle aime aussi ces petites lampes, accrochées au plafond, et qui donnent juste assez de lumière, quand il fait sombre dehors, pour voir le sirop d'érable briller sur les gaufres. Les banquettes en skaï vert foncé sont tellement confortables, que la jeune Sara pourrait y rester des heures assise. Malheureusement, son père ne lui a jamais donné l'occasion d'y rester des heures. Et aujourd'hui ne déroge pas à la règle. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte d'entrée, elle est soulevée du sol et se retrouve dans les bras de son père. Et avant qu'elle ait pu jeter un dernier regard au restaurant, elle se trouve entravée par la ceinture de sécurité de la voiture. Son père démarre et reprend la route._

_Alors qu'elle regarde le paysage défiler, la jeune Sara se dit que décidemment, le nom de ce restaurant convient très bien à son père. « On the run ». Et c'est exactement ce qui caractérise son père. Il est toujours en fuite. Toujours._

* * *

-Vous vous souvenez, maintenant ?

Sara émerge doucement du souvenir qu'elle vient de voir. En face d'elle, Jack a un air compatissant. Sa main est toujours posée sur les siennes.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez montré ça ?

-Parce que vous étiez incapable de vous souvenir de cet endroit. Vous saviez que vous l'aviez déjà vu, mais votre esprit ne voulait pas se rappeler.

Sara ferme les yeux pour chasser les dernières bribes du souvenir.

-La plupart des personnes qui arrivent ici sont incapables de se laisser guider. Ils posent trop de questions, ils veulent tout savoir. C'est pour ça que vous ne ressentez pas de colère, ou de peur. Parce que nous avons annihilé vos sentiments, pour vous permettre d'écouter et de comprendre.

-De comprendre ? Mais …

-Vous aurez vos réponses bien assez tôt, Sara.

Un nouveau tourbillon d'images emmène Sara sur les traces de son passé.

* * *

Il ne distingue pas grand-chose du visage de l'homme, en face de lui. Sa vision est brouillée, et il lutte pour ne pas sombrer après le coup qu'il a reçu. Tant bien que mal, Michael se relève et fait face à son agresseur. La tête lui tourne mais il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour ne rien montrer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? dit-il d'une voix sourde.

La dernière chose qu'il veut, c'est perdre du temps inutilement. Il détaille le type qui lui fait face. C'est une brute qui le dépasse d'une tête au moins. Ses bras arborent des tatouages qui n'ont rien à envier à celui que Michael porte sur le torse, et sa peau semble brûlée par le soleil. Son visage est dur, fermé ; ses yeux semblent ne reflètent aucun sentiment particulier, si ce n'est une haine dont Michael ne comprend pas l'origine.

Ce dernier reprend peu à peu ses esprits : il commence à analyser la situation, à chercher une solution, à émettre des hypothèses sur ce que peut bien lui vouloir ce type.

-Americano ? Crache-t-il en foudroyant Michael du regard.

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que vous ….

-Ta bagnole, combien tu la vends ?

Il accroche un sourire narquois à ses lèvres et fait deux pas vers le jeune homme ; il n'a visiblement aucune intention de lui acheter le véhicule.

-Ecoutez, je ne veux pas d'ennui, je veux seulement poursuivre ma route.

-Et moi … j'ai besoin d'une voiture.

Son sourire disparaît subitement. Il s'approche un peu plus de Michael.

-Tu vas ramasser tes affaires et foutre le camp. Tu me laisses la bagnole, sinon il se pourrait que j'abîme ta jolie gueule d'ange.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Michael n'a jamais ressenti ça. Bien sûr, il s'est déjà mis en colère, plusieurs fois. Mais rien de comparable à ce qu'il éprouve à cet instant.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sûrement trouvé une issue-pas trop défavorable-à cette situation. Mais aujourd'hui, il semble que sa raison l'a abandonnée. C'est pourquoi il lui semble que ce n'est pas lui qui vient juste d'abattre son poing sur la figure de cette brute.

Fulgurante, puissante et incontrôlable, la colère qui s'est emparée de Michael à l'instant où ce type a terminé sa phrase dépasse de loin le banal sentiment qu'il connaît. Telle une déferlante qui balaie tout sur son passage, elle bouillonne en lui et lui fait perdre pied. Il ne ressent plus rien, il n'entend plus rien que cette colère, cette rage qui fait pulser son sang dans ses oreilles. Elle dévaste et anéanti la moindre parcelle de lui qui d'habitude est posée, réfléchie. Michael n'est plus que haine désormais. Il en veut à ce type pour lui faire perdre son temps. Il en veut à cette femme, cette folle qui a fait naître en lui la vengeance. Il en veut à la terre entière.

L'homme reçoit le coup en plein nez ; il titube et recule de quelques pas. Lorsqu'il reprend contenance, le sang qui macule son visage et son T-shirt gris le rend encore plus menaçant. En quelques pas, il franchit la distance qui le sépare de Michael et lui rend son coup de poing. Sans attendre que le jeune homme se remette, il l'attrape par le col de sa veste et lui assène plusieurs coups de genoux dans l'estomac.

Michael tombe à genoux, la respiration coupée. Il n'arrive plus à respirer, il a un mal de chien, mais il s'en fiche : il passe outre la douleur et se relève. Avec un cri de rage, il fonce tête la première sur son agresseur et le renverse, pour ensuite écraser sa poitrine de son genou. Puis il frappe, frappe et frappe encore. Le visage de l'homme autant que le poing de Michael sont couverts de sang, mais ce dernier frappe encore.

Son adversaire semble en avoir assez de se faire maltraiter ; il assène un violent coup de poing dans le visage du jeune homme qui bascule et s'écroule sur le sol. Le Panaméen recule de quelques pas alors que Michael tente, mais cette fois en vain, de se relever, et se plie en deux, mains sur les genoux, pour reprendre sa respiration. Puis il se redresse et avance vers Michael, toujours au sol.

-Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fais, _gringo_.

Sur ces mots, il projette violemment son pied dans l'estomac du jeune homme, qui se recroqueville sur le sol. Le Panaméen donne encore une bonne dizaine de coups de pieds, et sous les chocs, Michael se tord un peu plus de douleur.

Lorsqu'il juge que l'Américain a eu son compte, l'homme se penche sur lui, fouille ses poches et y trouve la clé. Puis il se dirige vers la voiture, y monte, démarre et prend la route.

Michael n'aperçoit qu'un nuage de poussière avant de sombrer.

* * *

_L'aiguille s'enfonce doucement dans son bras. Sara appuie sur le piston et libère la morphine. Les effets de la drogue de ne font pas attendre. _

_Assise sur le canapé, dans le salon de son appartement, la jeune femme ferme les yeux et bascule la tête en arrière. Elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle arrête, que ce qu'elle fait n'est pas bien ; mais à cet instant, le bien et le mal se confondent dans son esprit. Il n'y a plus que cette sensation qu'elle aime retrouver à chaque fois : elle se sent capable de conquérir le monde. Elle sait cependant que ça ne va pas durer, et que bientôt ce qu'elle ressent à ce moment va être remplacé par le manque, et qu'il va lui falloir une autre dose. Elle sait tout ça, mais elle s'en fiche. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé et que la seringue tombe au sol._

- -

_-Faites quelque chose !!_

_Hagarde, Sara contemple ce jeune garçon, le visage translucide, les yeux clos. Elle sent son badge de médecin près de son bras, et elle sait ce que cela signifie : qu'elle peut sauver cette personne, qu'elle en a la capacité. Seulement, son cerveau refuse de lui obéir. Sara se trouve dans un brouillard total. Ses sens sont complètement détraqués : elle n'entend plus les cris des passants qui se précipitent pour tenter de faire quelque chose pour le cycliste. Elle ne voit presque plus les visages des gens, autour d'elle, fondus dans un flou dont elle ne peut sortir. Et Sara sent à peine l'homme, derrière elle, qui la remet debout et la tire loin de la scène. _

_Ce qu'elle sent bien par contre, c'est le froid de l'asphalte, lorsqu'elle s'écroule au sol, choquée et terrifiée de n'avoir su rien faire._

_-- _

_-Je veux aider les gens à passer de l'état où je me trouvais, à ce que je suis aujourd'hui. _

_Sara essaie de mettre toute la conviction qu'elle peut dans ses mots. Les gens autour d'elle la regarde, certains compatissants, d'autres hochent légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation. Sara se sent bien, mieux, presque fière de voir qu'elle croit en ce qu'elle dit, et qu'elle ne prononce pas des mots vides de sens. _

_Sara sent qu'elle est capable de retrouver une vie saine et normale. Et elle a envie de tout faire pour y arriver. _


	4. Chapter 4

- This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Who would have guessed it … -

Le monde ne sera jamais ce à quoi Michael s'attendait. Jamais. Avant que son frère ne plonge dans des affaires pas très nettes, il avait eu la naïveté de croire que malgré ses défauts, ce monde dans lequel il vivait était façonné pour lui. Presque tout lui réussissait, sa vie était réglée, tout était prévu … Et lorsque Lincoln s'était fait piéger, ce bel ordre s'était peu à peu étiolé. Michael avait découvert l'autre face d'un univers dans lequel il se sentait de moins en moins à sa place. Il n'appartenait plus à ce chaos.

- Now and again we try

To just stay alive … -

Avec Sara, ce sentiment d'appartenance était peu à peu revenu. Malgré ses fautes, elle était restée, elle l'avait suivi, elle l'aimait et le comprenait. Son monde à elle était aussi plein de désillusions, de souffrances, et Michael s'était surpris à retrouver cette naïveté qui le caractérisait, des années en arrière : il pensait qu'ensemble, il pourrait reconstruire quelque chose et affronter ce monde.

- The world we knew

Won't come back

The time we've lost

Can't get back

The life we had

Won't be ours again … -

(Extraits des paroles de "_Never too late_" de **Three Days Grace)**

Il avait espéré que les mots que Lincoln venait de prononcer n'était pas vrais. Il avait espéré se réveiller dans sa cellule, à Sona. D'un seul coup, l'espoir, la foi, tout avait fui. Derrière cette grille, Michael avait vu tout ce qu'il avait fait avec elle, et aussi tout ce qu'il ne ferait jamais. Il avait revu son visage s'approcher doucement, puis, lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux, la sensation merveilleuse de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait revu la rancœur, dans ses yeux, lorsqu'elle avait découvert la supercherie. A Fox River. Il lui semblait qu'il avait vécu tout ça dans une autre vie.

Il s'était aussi souvenu de ce qu'il avait ressenti, cette sensation indescriptible, lorsqu'il était dans ce train, avec elle. Lorsque pour la première fois, il avait senti qu'ils pouvaient aller beaucoup plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Et lorsqu'il avait senti son corps, contre le sien, ses bras, autour de son cou … Plus rien n'avait eu d'importance. Plus rien.

Après ces souvenirs qui étaient maintenant devenu douloureux, Michael avait réalisé que le monde qui était le sien ne reviendrait pas. Le temps qu'ils avaient perdu ne pourrait être retrouvé, et la vie qu'ils avaient connue ne serait plus la leur désormais. Tout avait changé. En pire.

Le visage au dessus de lui est flou. Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est cette forte couleur orange. Le ciel, signe que la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

L'esprit de Michael divague pendant quelques instants. Il n'a, l'espace de quelques secondes, plus aucuns souvenirs en tête. Comme si tout a été effacé. Et pendant ce laps de temps, il se sent bien. Il ne voit presque rien, juste les traits d'un visage. Puis tout change. Il entend une voix, le brouillard devant ses yeux se lève, les souvenirs affluent.

Son estomac se tord. Il n'arrive plus à respirer. _Elle _est revenue, elle a repris sa place dans son esprit. Il a tellement mal.

Il essaie de se lever. Quelqu'un l'y aide, il titube un instant avant de retrouver son équilibre. Son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine.

-Señor ? Señor !

L'homme le secoue légèrement, il le tient par les épaules. Lorsqu'il est sûr que Michael ne tombera pas, il le lâche et le regarde d'un air soucieux.

-Ça va, señor ?

L'homme a un fort accent, son anglais est approximatif. Il est assez petit, mais il a une carrure assez imposante.

-J'ai connu mieux, grogne Michael.

-Je suis désolé, Luis sème la terreur partout où il passe. Il fait parti du gang El Sol, vous savez, parce qu'ici, le soleil est un de nos pire ennemis. Et je suis désolé aussi pour votre voiture.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Michael se dit qu'il n'avait pas fini d'avoir des ennuis dans ce foutu pays.

-Est-ce que … vous auriez une voiture à me prêtez ?

-No, señor, je suis désolé. La prochaine ville est à quelques heures de marche, mais je vous déconseille de marcher la nuit, señor. Vous pouvez venir passer la nuit chez moi, et repartir demain.

L'homme lance un regard interrogatif à Michael.

-Non, merci, je vais …

Le jeune homme porte son regard vers la route. Est-il bien prudent de partir et de marcher plusieurs heures dans le noir ?

-Je vais partir.

Sans un regard en arrière, Michael quitte la station essence sous l'œil inquiet de José, le pompiste, qui regarde cet Américain au regard marqué par le chagrin et la vie clopiner sur la route pour la traverser.

* * *

-Sacré vie que vous aviez, Sara.

La jeune femme retrouve le décor du restaurant alors qu'elle sort progressivement du souvenir. Jack retire ses mains des siennes et observe sa réaction.

-Il y a pire, souffle simplement Sara.

-Et il y a mieux.

Elle ne répond pas et le regarde, tentant de comprendre où il veut en venir.

-Sara, reprend-il en se penchant un peu plus sur la table. Ne vous êtes vous jamais dit que votre vie aurait pu être différente ?

-Comment aurait-elle pu l'être ?

-Peu de personnes font les bons choix aux bons moments, Sara. La plupart des gens se contentent de vivre sans prendre de risques et d'attendre un changement. J'ai toujours trouvé ça … ennuyeux à mourir, lâche-t-il en riant. Mais vous … Vous avez réussi à changer le cours des choses. Personne ou presque n'aurait fait ce que vous avez fait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? A part mourir …

-Ne tombez pas là-dedans, Sara, s'il vous plaît. D'autres explications viendront plus tard. En attendant, je voudrais vous montrer la personne, la seule personne qui ait réussi à vous sortir du cauchemar dans lequel vous vous trouviez, ma chère Sara.

-Qui …

-Lui.

Jack pose à nouveau ses mains sur les siennes et à nouveau, c'est comme si elle revit son passé.

* * *

_Toute pensée cohérente déserte l'esprit de Sara. Le décor autour d'elle devient flou. Elle ne voit plus que le visage de Michael qui se rapproche, toujours plus près. Elle ne pense à rien. Ses yeux sont rivés sur ses lèvres, celles qu'elle a tant envie de sentir contre les siennes, à cet instant précis. Elle ne pense pas à l'après. Elle ne pense pas aux conséquences. En même temps, elle se fait un peu peur à elle-même. Sara a l'impression de partir, de quitter l'infirmerie, d'oublier son monde, sa vie, tout. En une fraction de seconde, plus rien n'a d'importance. Son esprit est comme englué, incapable de la faire reculer. Au contraire, Sara se laisse happer par les yeux de Michael, par ses lèvres si attirantes, et elle sombre dans le noir lorsqu'elle ferme les yeux. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine, elle entend son sang pulser jusque dans ses oreilles. Elle pose sa main sur la joue de Michael, et a envie de protester lorsque le baiser prend fin. Une nouvelle fois, les yeux du jeune homme l'entraînent elle ne sait trop où. Sara se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle trouve cette chose, ce petit truc chez lui qui la fait se sentir comme ça._

* * *

_Elle tourne légèrement la tête vers Michael, juste pour voir sa réaction. Maladroite. C'est le seul mot qui s'étale dans son esprit. En grosses lettres. Elle a été incroyablement maladroite. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir répondre à ça ? A une … une déclaration déguisée, même pas une vrai, une en règle, avec des vrais mots, et pas avec cette … ce détournement qui la rend un peu impersonnelle. Et pas dans un train. Mais … Michael semble s'en contenter. Lui a compris, c'est l'essentiel. Lui n'utilise pas de mots. Il fait comme la première fois. Il se penche légèrement en avant. Il pose sa main sur sa joue, et puis scelle ses lèvres aux siennes._

* * *

-Stop …

Le souvenir quitte brusquement l'esprit de Sara. Toujours attablé en face d'elle, Jack fronce les sourcils et retire ses mains de celles de la jeune femme.

-Ces souvenirs sont particulièrement douloureux pour vous, réalise-t-il.

Jack avait perdu toute communication avec Sara, un peu comme si la jeune femme s'était fermée. Il la contemple un instant. Son visage reflète une vive douleur, ses yeux sont fermés, comme si elle se débattait avec les dernière images que Jack a volontairement fait ressurgir dans son esprit. Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme les rouvre et pose sur Jack un regard où se mêle colère et tristesse.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez fait revoir ça ? Pourquoi … J'étais censée ne plus rien ressentir, vous vous rappelez ??

Jack soupire et baisse les yeux.

-J'ai fait ça pour vous faire comprendre quelque chose, Sara. Ces souvenirs, que je vous ai montrés avec Michael Scofield, sont de ceux qui vous ont le plus marqué. Je voulais simplement vous faire prendre conscience d'un simple fait, Sara.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Vous m'avez montré une chose que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir. Vous n'avez fait que … que remuez le couteau dans la plaie !

-C'est ce que vous pensez, Sara. Mais vous allez comprendre qu'il y a bien plus que ça.


	5. Chapter 5

Il lui semble que la nuit n'a jamais été aussi noire. Un noir d'encre, épais, dense. Il ne voit pas où il met les pieds. Il ne voit pas où il va. La seule chose qu'il sait, c'est qu'au bord de la route, il y a de l'herbe. Et qu'il faut qu'il continue de marcher sur cette herbe pour ne pas se retrouver sur la route et se faire faucher par une des rares voitures qui passe.

Il n'y a rien dans le ciel. Pas une étoile, pas de lune. Les nuages encombrent la voûte céleste, à l'image de l'esprit encombré de Michael. Il regrette de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de cet homme ; sa décision de partir, en pleine nuit, avait été stupide et irréfléchie. Depuis des heures, il se demande ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça, pourquoi il n'a pas été plus prudent.

Ses côtes le font horriblement souffrir, il a l'impression d'avoir la jambe gauche complètement broyée ; et il n'arrive plus à bouger son poignet droit.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il marche, le poids qu'il porte sur les épaules depuis qu'il a quitté Lincoln et LJ se fait de plus en plus pesant, de plus en plus désagréable. Ce n'est pas tant le fait d'avoir laissé derrière lui son frère et son neveu. Il sait que désormais, ils feront tout pour retrouver une vie à peu près normale. Non, ce qui l'anéanti, c'est que plus il marche, et plus son esprit se borne à lui montrer des images et à lui faire ressentir des choses de plus en plus insupportables.

Il se souvient de ce jour, ce jour où il a dévoilé à Sara ce qu'il comptait faire à Fox River ; pourquoi il se trouvait là, et ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il revoit son regard choqué, son visage décomposé, lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle faisait partie du _plan_. Il revoit aussi son air triste et sombre lorsqu'il éludait les questions qu'elle lui posait, lorsqu'il jouait ouvertement avec la confiance qu'elle avait placée en lui.

Sara avait été la seule personne qui ait réussi à l'approcher d'aussi près, à percer ce mur qu'il avait érigé autour de lui depuis des années.

Michael pense ensuite à ce qu'aurait été sa vie, si elle ne l'avait pas cru, si elle aurait été persuadée de la culpabilité de Lincoln, si elle aurait préféré révéler son plan à Pope. Si elle n'aurait pas cherché plus loin. Si Sara aurait agi ainsi, elle serait toujours là. Toujours en vie.

Michael sent sa gorge se nouer et essaie, en vain, de chasser Sara de son esprit. Il se maudit de devoir faire ça, de devoir l'oublier momentanément pour arrêter de souffrir le martyre. Il ne _peut pas _l'oublier. Et il ne veut pas.

* * *

Pendant des heures, Michael marche. Il ne sait pas si ses pas vont le conduire quelque part. Il ne croise personne, si ce n'est quelques voitures qui ne s'arrêteraient pour rien au monde, et surtout pas pour un inconnu au bord de la route. Poussé par la colère et l'envie de continuer pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cette cinglée, le jeune homme marche.

A l'aube, le ciel s'embrase. Le soleil y commence sa lente ascension, promettant une autre journée chaude et harassante. Michael s'arrête un instant, observe le paysage autour de lui. Quelques maisons, dispersées ça et là, annonciatrices d'un village tout proche, se découpent de manière très nette sur le ciel orange. Il n'y a pas un signe de vie ; pourtant, Michael reprend espoir et continue son chemin. Personne ici, pense-t-il, ne pourra le renseigner, mais au moins pourra-t-il, avec un peu de chance, compter sur l'hospitalité des habitants.

Alors qu'il arpente la rue principale de ce minuscule village, sa vue se brouille et ses jambes semblent vouloir se dérober sous lui. Michael, la respiration coupée, se réfugie dans une des nombreuses petites ruelles perpendiculaires à la grande rue et s'adosse au mur, tentant en vain de reprendre son souffle. La tête lui tourne, les murmures du village qui s'éveille doucement se font plus lointains. Il lutte pour ne pas sombrer mais peine perdue, un gouffre noir s'ouvre à ses pieds et l'engloutit.

* * *

Sandro Renzo s'était réveillé aux aurores. Il ne dormait plus beaucoup ses temps-ci, surtout depuis que sa fille, Elena, était partie vivre à Panama City avec son mari. Sandro n'avait jamais aimé cet homme. Sous ses airs de bon samaritain, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un opportuniste, prêt à profiter de la moindre pièce qu'il pouvait extorquer à sa femme. Sandro avait bien tenté de mettre Elena en garde, mais rien à faire : la jeune femme n'avait rien voulu entendre. Et le vieil homme n'avait pas pu compter sur le soutien de sa femme : celle-ci était morte, emportée par la malaria. Sandro était seul, et il avait appris à vivre avec cette solitude.

Ce matin-là, il sort par l'arrière de sa petite maison, qui donne sur la rue principale du village. Un sac poubelle à la main, Sandro s'en débarrasse bien vite, sort de la ruelle et reste là, quelques instants, à la jonction des deux rues, le visage offert au soleil levant. Il aime voir le village s'éveiller, les habitants sortirent de leur maison pour se rendre au marché, sur la grande place, à un ou deux kilomètres de là. Il aime écouter le bourdonnement qui envahit progressivement les moindres recoins de cet endroit, cet endroit où il a passé les plus belles années de sa vie.

Après avoir laissé le soleil lui réchauffer la peau, Sandro se retourne et s'enfonce dans la pénombre de la ruelle. Il marche doucement, emplissant ses poumons des odeurs du matin.

Arrivé près de la porte qu'il a laissée entrouverte, Sandro s'arrête. Il y a _quelque_ _chose_ dans cette ruelle. Ou plutôt … _quelqu'un_.

Le vieil homme fronce les sourcils. Il n'a pas peur ; qui pourrait bien vouloir détrousser un vieux comme lui ? Il ne possède rien si ce n'est cette vieille bicoque. Alors, prudemment quand même, Sandro fait quelques pas, fouillant du regard le fond de la ruelle.

Et là, il aperçoit un homme, adossé contre le mur, les yeux clos et le visage livide, couvert de coupures et de bleus.

* * *

La peine s'est transformée en colère. Sara ne comprend pas pourquoi ce type, assis en face d'elle, lui montre des images. _Ces_ images. Ces images particulières, choisies avec soin. Non pas celles qui se perdent dans le flou de la mémoire, mais celles qui restent à la surface, celles dont on se rappelle toujours, celles qu'on ne peut pas oublier. Sara en a assez de ne pas saisir la subtilité de cette … expérience. Elle en a assez de voir ce Jack poser sur elle un regard compatissant. Elle en a assez de rester assise là à supporter des choses qu'elle ne comprend pas.

-Expliquez-moi, vous qui semblez vous y connaître. Pourquoi je suis ici ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas …

-Morte ?

-Oui ! Pourquoi ??

Jack soupire. Il n'est pas censé lui parler. Il n'est pas censé lui expliquer. Elle est censée comprendre par elle-même. Mais là, Jack se rend compte qu'il a à faire à quelqu'un qui ne compte pas se laisser submerger par ses souvenirs pour comprendre.

Sara fait partie de ses personnes qui vivent avec leur passé, mais qui refuse qu'on le leur rappelle. Et surtout pas lorsqu'elles ne comprennent pas _pourquoi_.

-Ecoutez, Sara …

Jack se penche sur la table et baisse la voix.

-Laissez-moi vous aidez à comprendre.

Il pose une nouvelle fois ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme.

-Laissez-moi tranquille.

La voix de Sara, sourde et chargée de colère, fait reculer Jack. Il plisse les yeux, comme s'il cherche à la sonder du regard, et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, tandis que Sara se prend la tête entre les mains, comme pour tenter d'arrêter le flot d'images qui continuent à déferler dans son esprit.

-Sara …

-Non, arrêtez. Laissez-moi tranquille.

Elle relève la tête, et Jack peut lire sur son visage une telle confusion, un tel trouble, que pendant un instant il est désarmé. Il ne trouve pas les mots qu'il prononce toujours pour apaiser les personnes qui débarquent ici, dans le même état que Sara. D'habitude, c'est simple. Mais aujourd'hui, il peut ressentir cette hostilité qui émane de Sara Tancredi, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il avait vu, en même temps que la jeune femme, ces souvenirs qui l'avaient mise hors d'elle, ces souvenirs qu'elle partageait avec Michael Scofield. Il avait ressenti, en même temps qu'elle, ces émotions intenses qui avaient marquées leur relation … Le désir, la colère, le chagrin, l'amour, tous ces fragments de vie.

-Ecoutez, on va tout reprendre à zéro. Je pense que nous avons été trop vite, et vous n'avez pas compris …

-C'est moi qui n'est pas compris ? Jette Sara avec hargne. Je pense plutôt que c'est vous qui n'avez rien saisi. Et je vais vous dire ce que vous allez faire. Vous allez arrêter de me torturer avec ces images. Vous allez arrêter de me montrer des choses que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir.

-Vous voulez parler de Michael S…

-La ferme. Vous ne savez rien de lui, de moi, de nous. Vous savez ce qu'il faisait la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ? Il s'est livré aux flics à ma place. Le dernier souvenir que je possède de Michael, c'est lorsqu'il a avoué un meurtre que j'ai moi-même commis.

-Légitime défense, Sara.

-Peu importe. Je ne l'ai plus revu, et j'ai passé des jours entiers enfermée dans le noir. Ensuite, cette … cette cinglée, hésite-t-elle, peu sûre d'avoir choisi le mot approprié, m'a …

Sara fait un geste en direction de sa tête, et Jack hoche la sienne, l'encourageant à continuer.

-J'aurais aimé … passer plus de temps avec lui.

-Vous admettrez que votre vie, à partir de l'instant où vous avez croisé le regard de ce jeune homme, ne vous laissait que peu de temps pour passer du temps ensemble. Souvenez-vous de ce baiser, dans l'infirmerie. Vous le connaissiez à peine, Sara. Vous avez pris un risque. Et dans ce train pour Chicago. Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez ressenti ? Vous …

-Ca suffit, arrêtez !

Les mots de Jack ont une fois de plus réveillé des souvenirs certes délicieux, mais aussi infiniment douloureux.

De rage, Sara s'était levée. Les rares personnes présentes dans le restaurant ne lui prêtent aucune attention, comme si elle était invisible. La respiration de la jeune femme s'accélère, elle se sent prise au piège, elle a l'impression de suffoquer. La colère se mêle à un sentiment d'impuissance insupportable. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, ou aller ; Jack continue de l'observer, attendant de voir quelle va être sa prochaine décision.

-Vous devriez vous rassoir, Sara, lui recommanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Non. J'en ai assez. Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

Sans plus tergiverser, la jeune femme se rue presque sur la porte d'entrée du restaurant. Jack se lève à son tour, et une ombre passe sur son visage.

-Sara !

Il n'a pas crié. Il veut seulement l'arrêter.

-Arrêtez …

-Je m'en vais, Jack. Je ne sais pas ce que vous vouliez me montrer, mais vous vous y êtes mal pris.

Sara jette à nouveau un coup d'œil dans la salle. Personne ne réagit à ses mots.

-Vous n'avez fait que m'infliger une torture de plus ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censée faire ici, ou pourquoi je suis là. Je devrais être _morte_.

La confusion s'est une fois de plus emparée de Sara ; sans qu'elle cherche à les retenir, des larmes dévalent ses joues. Elle pose la main sur la poignée de la porte, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'ouvrir, la voix de Jack s'élève à nouveau, forte et chargée d'une pointe de menace :

-Sara ! Si vous ouvrez cette porte et que vous franchissez le seuil de cet endroit, vous mourrez. Et cette fois, je ne serais pas là pour vous aider.


	6. Chapter 6

Il a l'impression de flotter. Il ne sent plus son corps. A demi conscient, alors qu'une fois de plus son esprit semble avoir occulté les récents événements, Michael essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. Le brouillard devant lui peu à peu se dissipe, et il distingue les contours de la pièce où il se trouve, une pièce pauvrement meublée. Une table en bois usée trône au milieu de ce qui semble faire office de salle à manger et de salon en même temps. Dans un coin, un sofa élimé a été poussé contre le mur, et le lit où Michael est allongé se trouve à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le jeune homme ne distingue rien de plus. Peu à peu, les souvenirs récupèrent leur place dans son esprit et les images qui y déferlent reprennent leur ordre.

-Vous êtes réveillé, señor.

Le brouillard a maintenant totalement disparu, et Michael peut clairement voir le visage ridé et plutôt amical d'un homme qui se penche au-dessus de lui. Une main se glisse sous sa nuque et l'aide et se redresser légèrement, alors que le bord d'un verre est porté à ses lèvres. Michael se rend alors compte, alors que de l'eau fraîche glisse dans sa bouche, qu'il est assoiffé ; son estomac le fait horriblement souffrir, sans parler de ses jambes et de sa tête, qu'il sent proche de l'explosion.

Il avale avidement le contenu du verre, puis l'homme s'éloigne un instant pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une assiette pleine de nourriture. Il la pose sur la table de chevet, à côté du lit, puis aide Michael à s'assoir. Avec un gémissement de douleur, le jeune homme se prend la tête entre les mains.

-Les médicaments que je vous aie donné devraient faire effet dans pas très longtemps, l'informa Sandro. Maintenant vous devriez manger, sinon, ça va refroidir.

Avec un sourire, il tend l'assiette à Michael qui s'en empare et, sans chercher à comprendre, y donne de grands coups de fourchette et avale la nourriture à une vitesse ahurissante. Sandro disparaît un moment dans les escaliers, que Michael vient de remarquer sur sa gauche, et le jeune homme l'entend s'affairer à l'étage.

* * *

Lorsqu'il a terminé de manger, Michael repose l'assiette sur la table de chevet et se met tant bien que mal debout. En titubant, il s'approche de la fenêtre et écarte les rideaux. La lumière du matin l'ébloui un instant.

Le village a à présent perdu le silence des premières heures de l'aube. Toutes les rues résonnent du brouhaha que produisent les villageois qui se saluent, discutent, rient. Les enfants ont investi la petite place et se renvoient une balle usée, tandis que le soleil continue son ascension dans le ciel et fait briller la surface de l'océan comme des milliers de diamants.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Michael recule. Il préfère de loin la pénombre de la pièce à la clarté du village.

Progressivement, le jeune homme se sent mieux. La pleine assiette que lui a servie Sandro lui a permit de retrouver des forces, et ses nombreuses blessures le font moins souffrir.

Il tourne la tête vers les escaliers lorsqu'il entend Sandro pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Je vois que vous allez mieux, commence-t-il avec un sourire.

Il ne dit rien de plus et reste là, à contempler Michael. Ce dernier croit percevoir dans son attitude quelque chose qui l'incite à parler de lui, de ce qui lui est arrivé. Et le jeune homme pense qu'il doit bien ça à la personne qui l'a recueillie chez lui.

-Je … Je vous suis reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait. Vous … vous n'y étiez pas obligé.

-J'ai passé trop de temps dans ma vie à me poser des questions sur ce qu'il fallait faire ou pas, mon jeune ami, dit Sandro d'une voix neutre.

Michael clopine jusqu'au lit où il s'assoit, puis il commence son récit.

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur la main de Sara, posée sur la poignée de la porte, Jack s'approche doucement. Il s'arrête à un ou deux mètres de la jeune femme, toujours décidée à quitter cet endroit. Mais que voulait dire ce bonhomme à l'air sympathique lorsqu'il lui avait lancé « Si vous franchissez le seuil de cet endroit, vous mourrez ? » Cette phrase résonne dans l'esprit de Sara qui comprend de moins en moins. La dernière chose dont elle se souvient, c'est la douleur insupportable, au-delà de ce qu'un être humain peut endurer, et ce gouffre noir et sans fond dans lequel elle est tombée. Pour subitement en sortir et se retrouver au bord de cette route. Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

-Ne faites pas ça, Sara.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « vous mourrez » ?

-Rien de plus que ce que cela signifie. Ouvrez cette porte, et choisissez de retomber dans les ténèbres, sans explication. A vous de voir.

Sara détaille le visage de Jack. Malgré l'apparente neutralité qu'il affiche, elle croit déceler autre chose dans ses yeux. Comme s'il la suppliait silencieusement de renoncer.

Jack soupire, regarde autour de lui, semble poser son regard sur chaque personne qui se trouve attablée ici. Puis il revient vers Sara et affiche un air résigné.

-Très bien. Vous voulez des réponses, je vais vous en donner.

Désarçonnée par le soudain revirement de Jack, Sara laisse tomber sa main de la poignée de la porte. Elle fronce les sourcils alors que la voix de Jack s'élève, franche et en même temps mal assurée.

-Chaque personne qui meurt se retrouve dans un endroit comme celui-ci, commence-t-il en embrassant le restaurant du regard. Pour une seule raison. Leur montrer que leur vie avait un sens, et qu'ils ont accompli quelque chose sur Terre, même s'ils croient le contraire.

Jack marque une pause, pour laisser le temps à Sara d'assimiler ces informations.

-Vous, Sara. Votre vie n'aurait pas été la même si vous aviez refusé de faire confiance à Michael Scofield lorsqu'il vous a dit que son frère était innocent. Vous auriez pu fermer les yeux et ignorer les nombreuses informations qui vous disaient que Lincoln Burrows ne méritait pas la chaise électrique. Ainsi, vous vivriez encore.

-Mais à quel prix ? Comment aurais-je pu ne pas me sentir coupable ?

-Et c'est grâce à cela que vous avez fait le bon choix. Imaginez un instant ce qu'aurait été votre vie si vous n'aviez pas suivi le chemin qui a été le vôtre. Vous seriez toujours médecin. Michael serait toujours en prison. Et Lincoln serait …

-Mort, termine Sara.

-Exact. Mort. Et la culpabilité vous aurait sûrement rongé pour le restant de vos jours.

Jack s'arrête une nouvelle fois, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

-Chaque personne, quelque soit sa religion, son milieu, son niveau de vie … laisse une trace dans le monde. Beaucoup croient qu'ils vont mourir et que personne ne se souviendra d'eux, ou même que le monde se portera mieux sans eux … Eh bien nous sommes là pour les détromper.

Sara regarde autour d'elle. Elle a perçu un infime changement dans l'ambiance du restaurant. Comme un frémissement, quelque chose de presque imperceptible. Jack remarque ses sourcils légèrement froncés et son regard qui fouille le restaurant.

-Je ne suis pas censé vous dire tout ça, Sara. Vous devriez le découvrir par vous-même. Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup lorsqu'on interfère avec les personnes que l'on doit aider.

-Ils ? Mais qui sont …

-Aucune importance. Ce qui l'est, par contre, c'est que vous, Sara, avez choisi de croire en la justice, et de ne pas céder à la facilité. Ne croyez-vous pas que tout aurait été plus simple si vous aviez fait votre boulot de médecin au lieu de fourrer votre nez là où il ne fallait pas ?

Un léger sourire étire les lèvres de Jack, qui regarde la jeune femme avec un air malicieux. Cette dernière semble réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

-Bien sûr que ça aurait été plus facile. Mais je n'aurais sans doute jamais pu me le pardonner.

-Exactement. La difficulté ne vous a pas fait peur. Vous avez affronté votre père, ainsi que les gens qui voulaient vous faire taire. Vous avez été jusqu'au Panama pour retrouver Michael Scofield. Vous avez essayé de changer la donne, Sara. Vous avez été ce changement que vous vouliez voir dans le monde.

Touchée par les paroles de Jack, Sara baisse la tête pour essayer de faire refluer les larmes qui menacent de dévaler ses joues. Elle fait quelques pas vers son interlocuteur puis relève la tête.

-Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi je ne suis pas morte.

-Vous ne renoncez jamais vous hein, lui lance Jack en souriant. Venez vous rassoir, Sara.

La jeune femme suit Jack jusqu'à une table.

-Je ne devrais pas être ici, je devrais être morte, Jack, poursuit Sara pour l'exhorter à lui expliquer.

Jack fait signe à une des serveuses qui s'approche et remplit une tasse de café fumant.

-Qui sait Sara ? Peut-être que d'une certaine façon, vous êtes morte.

-C'est n'importe quoi. On est mort ou on ne l'est pas !

Jack réfléchit un instant avant de demander :

-Vous jouez au tarot ?

-Non, répond Sara, surprise par la question.

-Il existe une carte particulière au tarot : l' « arcane sans nom », que tout le monde appelle « La Mort ». Elle signale la conclusion d'une phase, un retour à l'origine qui ne serait pas une fin, mais une renaissance.

-Qu'est-vous essayez de me dire ? s'énerve Sara qui commence à perdre patience.

-Je cherche à vous faire comprendre qu'il est parfois nécessaire qu'une page se tourne pour que quelque chose de neuf puisse s'écrire à sa suite.

Avant que Sara ne puisse faire quoi que soit, Jack a posé ses mains sur les siennes.

C'est une sensation que la jeune femme commence à connaître.

* * *

Michael pourrait presque se faire à cette vie. Le soleil, l'océan … Une vie simple. _Presque_. Car c'est toujours là, au fond de lui. Il ne peut pas l'oublier.

Comme Sandro le lui a conseillé, le jeune homme s'allonge sur le lit. Son corps n'est pas totalement remis des coups que cette brute à la station essence lui a donnés, et il a besoin de repos.

Sandro a montré son village à Michael en début d'après-midi. Aux gens qui lui posaient des questions, il disait que c'est un lointain cousin qui vit en Amérique et qui est venu lui rendre visite. Les deux hommes ont discuté en marchant sur la plage. Sandro n'a pas jugé ses actes, il s'est contenté d'écouter et de lui offrir son soutien. Michael lui a promis de lui donner des nouvelles une fois qu'il serait parti, malgré les risques.

Le soleil commence sa lente descente derrière l'horizon. Michael, couché sur le lit, ferme les yeux et fait le vide dans son esprit.

Il ne tarde pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.


	7. Chapter 7

_Une légère brise balaie la plage. Au dessus de l'océan, dont la surface scintille sous le soleil qui embrase le ciel et qui le teinte d'orange en cette fin de journée, des mouettes se laissent porter par un courant ascendant. _

_Michael fait quelques pas sur le sable humide. L'océan vient lui lécher les pieds, et le bruit des vagues qui se brisent sur la plage est apaisant et rassurant. L'eau est tiède, c'est agréable. La brise souffle à ses oreilles, le soleil chauffe sa peau tatouée. Il plisse les yeux, prend une profonde inspiration pour apprécier l'air chargé d'une odeur d'iode et d'algues. Puis Michael se demande où il se trouve. _

_Il se retourne, balaie la plage du regard, scrute l'horizon. Mais il n'y a personne. La dernière chose dont il se souvient … Le jeune homme cherche dans ses souvenirs, qui forment une masse compacte et chargée d'images, d'émotions. Il trouve ce qu'il a fait avant de se retrouver ici. Il s'est endormi._

_C'est donc un rêve. Cela explique la sensation étrange qu'il a de se trouver sous l'eau, cette sensation de calme, d'apaisement. _

_Michael décide de marcher le long de la plage. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'a amené à rêver de cet endroit ; il ne sait même pas où il se trouve. Mais à cet instant, ça n'est pas un problème pour lui. Plus rien n'est un problème. Plus rien. _

_Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il s'arrête ; il se tourne vers la surface lumineuse de l'océan et il reste là, le regard rivé aux quelques nuages accrochés au ciel. De sa vie, Michael n'a jamais vu de pareil bleu, profond et intense. Il aurait pu rester des heures ici. En fait, il aurait voulu rester dans ce rêve pour le restant de ses jours. Ce qu'il ressent à cet instant, il lui semble qu'il ne l'a pas ressentit depuis des années. _

_Progressivement, Michael perçoit un changement autour de lui. Il n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, mais il ressent quelque chose. Qui le force à tourner la tête sur sa droite._

_Au loin, il aperçoit une silhouette, qui semble venir vers lui. Il plisse les yeux pour tenter de la reconnaître, mais peine perdue._

_Il la laisse venir à lui ; et peu à peu, la silhouette se fait plus distincte. Et peu à peu, le cœur de Michael s'emballe et commence à cogner dans sa poitrine à mesure que la silhouette s'approche. A mesure qu'il devine les traits de l'inconnue. _

_Ses cheveux auburn sont libres, flottant dans la brise salée. Elle est vêtue d'un simple débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon en toile crème, qui souligne sa taille svelte. _

_A quelques mètres de Michael, l'inconnue, qui n'en est déjà plus une pour le jeune homme, s'arrête et le contemple. Elle semble attendre une réaction de sa part. Son visage est paisible, il reflète calme et sérénité._

_Cloué sur place, Michael ne bouge pas. Son estomac se tord tandis que les battements de son cœur redoublent d'intensité et que le sang bourdonne à ses oreilles. Il ne croit pas ce que ses yeux lui montrent. _

_Puis, passé le choc des premières minutes, Michael se ressaisit. Il fait quelques pas, les yeux accrochés à la jeune femme en face de lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse. _

_- Sara ?_

_Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, bien vite emporté par le souffle de vent. Mais elle a entendu. Elle sourit. Michael sent son estomac se tordre un peu plus encore. _

_-Oui Michael. C'est moi. _

_Alors, quelque chose se brise en Michael. Souvent, ses rêves ont été hantés par la jeune femme, mais elle a toujours été une présence confuse, dont il ne distinguait que la silhouette. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Elle se trouve en face de lui, comme si elle est réellement là. Comme si elle n'était pas morte._

_Une soudaine envie de la toucher s'empare de Michael. Pour s'assurer, même si c'est un rêve, qu'elle est bien là. Pour ressentir encore ce tourbillon d'émotions lorsqu'il est près d'elle. _

_Sans plus réfléchir, Michael franchit la distance qui la sépare de Sara. Il la soulève de terre et la serre contre lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Ses lèvres effleurent sa peau, il respire l'odeur de ses cheveux, il s'enivre de sa présence jusqu'à en devenir fou et sa main se perd dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Sans qu'il cherche à les retenir, des larmes dévalent ses joues, des larmes de joie et de chagrin mêlés. Sara aimerait que ce moment dure et ne finisse plus, elle aimerait qu'il la serre ainsi pour toujours. Mais elle sait que le temps lui est compté. Doucement, elle se dégage de l'étreinte de Michael mais reste contre lui, le front appuyé contre le sien, les yeux noyés dans son regard._

_-Michael … je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis ici pour …_

_Elle n'achève pas sa phrase, les mots semblant trop douloureux. Elle sait pourtant qu'il faut qu'elle les prononce._

_-Je suis ici pour te dire adieu, Michael. _

_Sara ferme les yeux et détourne la tête. Le jeune homme sent un nœud se former dans son estomac ; il l'a déjà perdue une fois, doit-il la reperdre encore, ne fût-ce qu'en rêve ? Un instant, il refuse d'y croire, il ne veut pas prononcer ces mots qui signifieraient pour lui tourner la page. Mais cela ne dure qu'un instant ; il mesure à présent la chance qui lui est donnée, la chance de lui dire adieu, et qu'importe si cet adieu n'existe qu'en rêve. _

_Délicatement, il pose sa main sur la joue de Sara pour l'encourager à le regarder. _

_-Sara. Je ne sais pas pourquoi … pourquoi je fais ce rêve, mais ce que je sais ce qu'il me permet de te voir une dernière fois. Tout ça semble tellement réel … _

_-Ça l'est, d'une certaine façon._

_Devant l'air interrogateur de Michael, Sara secoue la tête._

_-Trop long à t'expliquer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste …_

_Elle n'achève pas sa phrase e__t jette un furtif regard en direction du ciel__. Le jeune homme suit son regard, mais décide de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Le temps qu'il leur reste leur est précieux. _

_-Tu t'attends sans doute à ce que je m'excuse de m'être livré à ta place lorsque tu nous as protégés, mon frère et moi, en tuant cet homme ? Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, Sara. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu as fait la même chose pour moi, tu as tout laissé derrière toi pour me suivre et prouver l'innocence de Lincoln. Je crois que rien de ce que j'aurais pu faire n'aurait été assez pour te remercier. _

_-Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça pour me prouver ta reconnaissance. Je l'ai fait parce que je croyais que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. _

_-Tu aurais pu me dire d'aller me faire voir._

_-Tu t'es regardé ?_

_Sara pouffe puis redevient sérieuse._

_-Je me serais sentie coupable pour le restant de mes jours. Lincoln ne méritait pas d'être exécuté pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait, et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester là à le regarder mourir. Mais … changeons de sujet, tu veux ? _

_-Bien sûr. _

_Michael la contemple, se noie dans ses yeux, caresse ses joues puis pose ses mains sur sa taille. _

_-Si je retrouve celle qui t'as fait ça, je jure que …_

_Sara l'interrompt en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres._

_-Ne parles pas de vengeance, Michael. Ça ne te mènera nulle part. _

_-Mais regardes ce qu'elle t'a fait. Elle t'a enlevé à moi. Dis moi, comment … comment ?_

_Il n'a pas besoin de poursuivre ; à son regard, Sara comprend ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle secoue la tête._

_-Ça ne sert à rien que tu le saches. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que nous puissions nous souvenir de ce moment. _

_Michael ferma les yeux en signe d'approbation. _

_-Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire … Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je …_

_Sara s'interrompt. Elle sent quelque chose. Comme si … Comme si la situation lui échappe. Comme si elle part._

_-Je crois que c'est l'heure, dit-elle, résignée et effrayée à la fois. _

_-Non … Non, pas déjà ! _

_Elle ferme les yeux pour essayer de faire refluer la sensation que son corps fuit, comme si on tente de l'arracher à cette plage, à l'étreinte de Michael. Elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle lui dise au revoir, qu'elle s'imprègne de son image, de son odeur, de lui, de tout. Elle ancre son regard dans celui de Michael. Des larmes viennent brouiller sa vision. De rage, elle essuie ses yeux tandis que Michael la soulève une fois de plus et la serre, comme s'il voulait la faire revenir avec lui dans le monde de vivants. Comme s'il voulait l'emporter avec lui lorsqu'il se réveillerait._

_-Michael … murmure Sara, le visage enfoui dans son cou. _

_-Sara …_

_Il chuchote son prénom, encore et encore. Il s'enivre d'elle une dernière une dernière fois. A cet instant, il a l'impression qu'il ne pourra supporter ces adieux. C'était presque plus facile la première fois …Presque. Son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine, d'une telle force qu'il est persuadé que Sara peut le sentir. Dans sa tête, tout n'est plus que confusion. Tout se mélange, il n'arrive plus à penser. Il voudrait essayer, il se surprend à essayer de vouloir trouver une solution. Mais il sait qu'il n'y en a pas. Dans un ultime effort, il parvient à faire taire la tempête en lui et il repose Sara. _

_Il plonge une dernière fois ses yeux dans les siens. Ses doigts se perdent à nouveau, une dernière fois, dans ses cheveux. _

_Les secondes s'égrènent. Le temps fui. Même en rêve, il nous manque. Pourquoi passe-t-il plus vite lorsqu'on voudrait qu'il s'arrête pour toujours ? _

_Michael approche son visage de celui de Sara. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, sur ces lèvres qu'effleure un sourire. Sara se presse contre lui, Michael aimerait se perdre en elle._

_Ils ont l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un. Le souffle leur manque, mais peu leur importe. Sara a envie de pleurer, alors elle essaie d'oublier tout ça et de plus penser qu'aux lèvres de Michael qui enflamme les siennes, qui la font se sentir incroyablement vivante. Michael aimerait que ses bras seuls permettent de l'empêcher de partir. Ils oublient tout. Ils se laissent consumer par ce feu qui les dévore, ce feu de haine, de désespoir, de désir. _

_Et puis …_

_Sara disparaît. _

_Un instant, Michael reste immobile, sans comprendre. Encore pris par ce que vient de se passer. _

_Mais en quelques secondes, il a l'impression de redevenir froid. Comme si on lui avait pris sa chaleur. _

_Il tombe à genoux. Ses mains s'enfoncent dans le sable, se crispent sur les minuscules grains qui fuient entre ses doigts. _

_Un cri de douleur déchire l'air de cette fin d'après-midi. _


	8. Chapter 8

Le réveil est difficile.

Michael émerge du sommeil, avec la sensation de s'y trouver encore, comme si on l'y a arraché de force. Une odeur salée flotte encore autour de lui, et l'étreinte qu'il a partagée avec Sara le laisse bouleversé. Il sent encore ses bras autour de son cou, ses doigts sur sa nuque, ses lèvres contre les siennes … Il arrive difficilement à croire que tout cela n'a été qu'un rêve, tant il a l'impression d'avoir réellement vécu tout cela. Avec peine, il s'assoit, puis se lève. Il titube un instant et prend appui sur le mur à côté de lui. La tête lui tourne un moment, mais bien vite Michael retrouve ses repères et parvient à chasser cette sensation persistante qui le fait se sentir apathique.

Le jeune homme se dirige vers la fenêtre et en écarte les rideaux. Dehors, il fait encore nuit, mais le ciel commence à se teinter d'orange à mesure que le soleil se lève. Michael se retourne et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il franchit. Il sort dans la ruelle et marche jusque au bout.

Il n'y a personne dans la rue principale. Rien qu'une légère brise qui balaie les pavés et qui charrie l'odeur de l'océan, une odeur salée, qui replonge Michael dans son rêve.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, jamais un rêve n'a laissé une telle empreinte sur lui. Jamais. C'est comme si cette … cette chimère n'en est pas une, mais s'apparente plutôt à un souvenir, quelque chose qu'il a réellement vécu et qui a laissé en lui une marque indélébile, qu'il ne peut oublier.

En même temps, il se sent étrangement serein en repensant à ce rêve. Même si ça n'a été que cela, c'est comme si on lui avait donné une chance de lui dire au revoir. Adieu, corrige-t-il, alors qu'une fois de plus une vague de chagrin l'assaille.

Les mots de Sara, sur son projet de vengeance, résonne encore dans son esprit. Ne parles pas de vengeance, Michael. Ça ne te mènera nulle part… Étrangement, il lui semble que ces simples mots ont comme amoindri ce désir de retrouver et de faire payer à ceux qui ont contribué à la mort de Sara. Est-ce qu'il doit vraiment renoncer à les retrouver ? Et s'il prenait cette décision … quel sens aurait sa vie désormais ? Michael se rend compte que depuis que la jeune femme ne fait plus partie de sa vie, la vengeance est tout ce à quoi il s'est raccroché. Son existence s'était réduite à ça : trouver ces personnes et leur faire payer. Mais depuis cette conversation avec Sara, il a pris conscience que peut-être, même s'il passe sa vie sur les routes à les poursuivre, la vengeance ne lui fera sans doute pas retrouver la paix. Au contraire.

Michael en est là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sent une présence, derrière lui. Il se retourne et aperçoit Sandro, qui s'approche de lui.

-Vous allez partir, Señor ?

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question : c'est un peu comme si Sandro sait, rien qu'à voir Michael, qu'il ne reste pas, qu'il a beaucoup à accomplir.

-Oui, Sandro, je vais partir, répond le jeune homme.

Il ancre son regard dans celui de l'homme qui lui a probablement sauvé la vie.

-Mais avant, je veux vous re …

-Non, señor, ne me remerciez pas, s'il vous plaît. Après ce que vous avez vécu, je me devais de vous aider. Maintenant venez, termine-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Michael. Un petit déjeuner vous attend à l'intérieur.

Michael ne sait que faire pour remercier cet homme, qui ne le connaît même pas et qui le traite comme s'il est son propre frère. En entrant dans la maison, il ne peut qu'accepter l'invitation de Sandro qui d'un geste, l'invite à s'assoir à la table en bois usée, où y trône un copieux petit déjeuner : des fruits, des œufs brouillés, un verre de jus de fruits … Sandro prend place à côté de Michael et regarde son hôte manger de bon appétit. Il se dit qu'il va regretter ce jeune homme.

**

Le soleil est maintenant haut dans le ciel. Sur la route qui longe l'océan, il n'y a pas une voiture. Michael roule à vive allure, toutes fenêtres ouvertes. Le vent s'engouffre dans l'habitacle, avec toujours cette odeur de sel et d'algues, et le jeune homme a bien du mal à garder son regard sur la route ; sans cesse, il est tenté de le porter sur sa droite, vers l'océan, vers la plage qui lui rappelle son rêve.

En même temps, les paroles de Sandro résonnent dans son esprit. Avant de partir, Michael lui a fait part de son étrange songe, de la sensation d'avoir réellement vécu tout ça, et du souhait de Sara de le voir abandonner sa vengeance …

A quoi cela vous mènera-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous à gagner à passer des années à poursuivre vos ennemis pour faire disparaître un sentiment qui ne fera qu'empirer une fois que vous leur aurez fait payer ? Est-ce que Sara voudrait vraiment que vous vous détruisiez ?

Tiraillé entre deux sentiments, Michael aimerait avoir une réponse. Que faire ? D'un côté, il y a toujours cette colère au fond de lui, ce désir de venger Sara, de faire souffrir tous ceux qui ont contribué, de près ou de loin, à sa mort. Mais de l'autre, il ne peut faire abstraction de l'expression déterminée de la jeune femme, dans son rêve, lorsqu'elle lui a dit que ça ne le mènerait à rien … Et Sandro n'a pas tort. Rien ne lui assure qu'il sera apaisé après avoir assouvi sa vengeance. Et … s'il en voulait plus ?

Michael secoue légèrement la tête pour se tirer de cette ronde infernale de questions. Il tente de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route, mais c'est peine perdue : quand ce ne sont pas d'insupportables interrogations qui l'assaillent, quelque chose sape son attention pour l'emmener inlassablement vers la plage qui s'étend sur sa droite. Au bout de quelques minutes, il renonce et se range sur le bas-côté de la route avec un soupir. Il sort du véhicule, regarde autour de lui, puis ferme la portière et verrouille la voiture.

En dévalant le talus de sable qui conduit à la plage, Michael a une forte sensation de déjà-vu. Un peu comme si … Comme si j'étais en train de vivre ce dont j'ai rêvé hier soir … Dans un état second, le jeune homme s'avance vers l'océan.

Le bruit des vagues fait écho à la légère brise qui balaie la plage ; l'eau est si limpide que le ciel, clair et sans nuages, s'y reflète. L'air salé pique son visage ; ses pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable chaud et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Michael se sent réchauffé de l'intérieur, comme si la chaleur du sol se diffusait dans tout son corps. Un étrange pressentiment le fait se sentir apaisé ; il a l'impression d'être en communion avec les éléments autour de lui.

Michael fait encore quelques pas, et l'océan vient lui lécher les pieds ; le jeune homme inspire profondément et porte son regard vers la ligne d'horizon.

Il repense à tous les sacrifices qu'il a fait, que les personnes autour de lui ont fait ; il songe à Sara, à qui, en l'espace d'une seconde, il a détruit la vie. Il se dit que c'est un peu comme s'il l'avait tué lui-même ; ou du moins a-t-il activement participé à sa mort. Cette pensée l'écœure profondément ; il se dit que s'il ne l'avait pas mêlée à tout ça, elle n'aurait pas disparue aussi brusquement de sa vie … Il pense à LJ, dont la mère est morte à cause de toute cette histoire ; le jeune adolescent a vu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du voir, il a fait des choses que peu de personnes de son âge font. Il en sera sans doute changé à jamais …

A cet instant, Michael sait que la culpabilité sera son fardeau pour le restant de ses jours.

**

La chaleur est intense, mais supportable grâce à la brise. Michael décide de faire quelques pas le long de la plage avant de remonter en voiture ; il veut, quelque part, fuir le plus longtemps possible le moment de décider quoi faire ensuite. Il a l'impression de se tenir au bord d'un gouffre, avec seulement deux options : se jeter dans le vide, ce qui signifierait à la fois poursuivre sa vengeance et tomber dans trou noir et sans fond, dont il n'est pas sûr de ressortir ; ou reculer, et renoncer à punir les coupables.

Sur le sable mouillé, ses empreintes de pas sont fugitives ; elles sont aussitôt avalées par l'écume de l'océan. Le silence, uniquement troublé par les vagues se brisant sur la plage, apaise Michael. Il marche pendant plusieurs minutes, porté par il ne sait trop quoi, quelque chose qui le pousse à marcher.

C'est alors qu'il la voit.

**

Il s'approche, il n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est sous ses yeux. Il ne peut pas croire que c'est la femme qu'il croyait morte il y a encore une heure qui est allongée là, semblant profondément endormie.

Sous le choc, Michael s'assoit dans le sable. Sa main gauche s'y crispe, il ne peut détacher ses yeux de Sara. Oui, car c'est bien Sara qui est allongée près de lui. Son prénom résonne étrangement dans son esprit ; encore quelques minutes auparavant, il était associé au chagrin, à la haine. Le simple fait de penser à la jeune femme s'accompagnait d'une bouffée d'angoisse, d'un sentiment de culpabilité, et la sensation que tout s'était arrêté beaucoup trop vite.

A cet instant précis, Michael ne pense à rien. Il y a juste cette ronde infernale de questions … Qu'est-ce que Sara fait ici ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Est-il encore en train de rêver ?

Mais tout cela lui semble beaucoup trop réel, plus encore que son rêve. Surtout lorsque Sara commence à bouger.

**

La jeune femme ouvre les yeux. Au dessus d'elle, le ciel, bleu, parsemé de nuages. Elle n'entend rien. Ses oreilles sifflent. Sa respiration est bloquée à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Elle ouvre la bouche, à la recherche d'un peu d'air, mais elle ne peut pas aspirer l'élément salvateur. Son corps est engourdi, elle voudrait se lever mais n'y parvient pas. A mesure que les secondes s'écoulent, le peu d'air déjà présent dans son corps s'échappe. Elle suffoque, mais ne peut toujours pas aspirer. Son cœur ne bat pas, elle ne l'entend pas résonner dans ses oreilles, elle ne sent pas son sang courir dans ses veines. Elle a l'impression de s'enfoncer, comme si … elle mourait une deuxième fois … Des points noirs dansent devant ses yeux. L'immobilité la rend folle : elle voudrait pouvoir bouger, porter les mains à son cou, mais elle n'y parvient pas. Les nuages perdent leur clarté, leur éclat blanc, pourtant elle refuse de fermer les yeux. Tirée vers le fond, vers le noir, les ténèbres, elle coule, s'enfonce lentement vers la mort. Une deuxième mort …

_Non !! Non … Je veux … DE L'AIR …_

Et puis soudain, son cœur bat. Son sang jaillit dans ses veines, coule à flot, coure et remplit son corps de vie. Dans un ultime effort, elle aspire, et cette fois l'air pénètre dans sa bouche, s'infiltre dans ses poumons et la fait renaître, la remonte à la surface, la tire hors des ténèbres. Les nuages redeviennent blanc, elle cligne des yeux, son corps tout entier se tend sous un spasme qui la ramène brusquement et complètement à la vie.

**

Michael a l'impression d'avoir basculé hors de la réalité. Incapable de bouger, il ne peut que regarder Sara se débattre pour avaler une goulée d'air ; et lorsqu'il voit sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser, puis son visage se tourner vers lui, il ne peut prononcer un seul mot.

-M-Michael ? murmure Sara.

Il prend ces premiers mots comme une claque. Il sait alors que ce n'est pas un rêve, mais bien la réalité ; la peur a disparue, les questions avec ; tout ce qu'il ressent à présent, c'est la surprise la plus complète et la joie la plus immense. Son cerveau n'est plus capable de produire une pensée cohérente.

-Qu'est-ce que …

Sara suspend sa phrase, qu'elle a à peine murmurée, car elle a remarqué l'expression du visage de Michael. Le jeune homme ne cherche pas à retenir les larmes qui envahissent ses yeux, qui dévalent ses joues ; il ne réfléchit pas, s'avance vers la jeune femme et pose délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules. Un rictus de douleur déforme ses traits ; la douleur de la revoir, après l'avoir cru morte, après avoir ressenti tant de colère, de haine. Il pensait ne jamais plus pouvoir être envahi par des émotions positives ; ne plus pouvoir ressentir ce sentiment si particulier qui l'envahit lorsque Sara pose ses yeux sur lui, et qui le touche au plus profond de lui-même.


End file.
